Oliver Phelps
|aktywność = od 2001 r. |rola-HP = George Weasley }} Oliver Phelps (właśc. Oliver Martyn John Phelps; ur. 25 lutego 1986 roku w Sutton Coldfield, Anglia) — brytyjski aktor. Znany z roli George'a Weasleya w Harrym Potterze. Jego bliźniaczym bratem jest James Phelps. Biografia Oliver Phelps urodził się 13 minut wcześniej od swojego brata bliźniaka – Jamesa Phelpsa. Są jedynymi synami Susan i Martyna Phelpsów. Uczęszczał do Little Sutton Primary School, a później do Arthur Terry Secondary School. Od zawsze kochał aktorstwo i występował w wielu szkolnych sztukach. W 2000 roku matka bliźniaków, Susan, dowiedziała się o odbywających się w Leeds przesłuchaniach do ról Freda i George'a Weasleyów i zaproponowała im, by spróbowali swoich sił. Chłopcy podeszli do tego bardzo entuzjastycznie. Musieli jechać aż 200 mil, ale opłaciło im się to. Po kilku dniach otrzymali informację, że zostali wybrani do odtwórców roli bliźniaków Weasley. Jako że ich naturalny kolor włosów to brąz, musieli przefarbować je na rudo. Na planie Harry'ego Pottera szczególnie zaprzyjaźnili się z Rupertem Grintem, Danielem Radcliffem i Matthewem Lewisem. Jest wielkim fanem muzyki, jego ulubione zespoły to Alter Bridge, Metallica, Rage Against the Machine oraz Queen, ulubiony film to Chłopcy z ferajny. Kibicuje klubowi Aston Villa, uwielbia też golf. Ma dwa psy rasy collie – Evana i Ruperta. Wraz z Jamesem udziela się charytatywnie. Relacje z bratem Oliver jest silnie związany ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem. W jednym z wywiadów opisał uczucia towarzyszące mu podczas kręcenia sceny z martwym Fredem Weasleyem: „''Spojrzałem na Jamesa na noszach i wybuchnąłem płaczem. Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jakby to było go stracić. Robiliśmy wszystko razem od urodzenia i widok mojego brata leżącego na noszach i udającego martwego po prostu zabijał mnie od środka. Później, gdy James wstał, dałem mu ogromny uścisk. David powiedział: Poszło ci świetnie, to było bardzo wiarygodne. Wtedy powiedziałem mu, że po prostu myślałem o mnie i Jamesie, nie o Fredzie i George'u''.” Filmografia Ciekawostki * Oliver panicznie boi się szczurów, od kiedy jeden zaatakował go na planie filmu Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu. * Jego ulubionym rekwizytem z planu Harry'ego Pottera jest różdżka George'a Weasleya.YouTube * Ulubioną kwestią wypowiedzianą przez Olivera jest „Dzieńdoberek” (ang. Morning) z pierwszej części Insygni Śmierci.YouTube * Oliver ma znamię na prawej stronie na szyi; to jedna z nielicznych cech wyglądu, która odróżnia go od brata bliźniaka. * Jego mama, rozmawiając z nim przez telefon, nigdy nie odróżnia głosu Olivera od głosu Jamesa. * Oliver i James kibicują rywalizującym ze sobą klubom piłkarskim. Oliver phelps.jpg Oliver phelps2.jpg Oliver Phelps 2.jpg Ojmeb.jpg|Oliver, James Phelps, Evanna Lynch, Bonnie Wright i Matthew Lewis Aktorzy 2.jpg Omg.jpg Zobacz też * * Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1986 Kategoria:Rodzina Phelps Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci en:James and Oliver Phelps es:Oliver Phelps fr:Oliver Phelps ja:オリバー・フェルプス ru:Оливер Фелпс